Le choix
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) HGxSS. N'étaient-ils pas simplement un homme et une femme, ravagés tous deux par la guerre, par leur solitude ? N'étaient-ils pas deux êtres à la recherche de l'autre, celui qui rassemblerait les morceaux de cœur éparpillés qui leur restait ? N'étaient-ils pas juste Hermione et Severus, une Je-Sais-Tout et un Maître des Potions, qui sauraient s'aimer pour mieux se sauver ?


_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 16 janvier et cela fait déjà deux jours que le grand, le sublime et le talentueux Alan Rickman nous a quittés. Je n'en dirais pas plus maintenant, car j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un petit texte hommage (j'ai déjà d'ailleurs deux petites idées qui me trottent dans la tête) sur ce grand monsieur. J'avais écrit ce texte avant sa mort, pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il a un goût amer. J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire et comme je suis déchirée en le lisant._

 _Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture._

La sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril s'atténua aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne chancelait plus, tout cela était du passé, elle était tout de même la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Ses yeux mirent des minutes interminables avant de s'habituer et de s'adapter à la pénombre ambiante. Si elle ne savait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était seule, mais il était là, en plus de le savoir, elle le sentait, elle sentait la présence imposante et familière de cet homme. Cet homme qui avait été son professeur de potions durant les six années de sa scolarité à Poudlard et qui n'avait cessé de les rabaisser, elle et ses amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qui l'avait surnommée sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ce même homme qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer et qu'elle devait venir capturer aujourd'hui. S'il était possible de capturer un homme comme lui.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait suivi ses meilleurs amis dans la formation d'Auror, délaissant les études qu'elle avait pourtant l'intention de continuer et de prolonger autant qu'elle le pourrait. Bien sûr, ce métier ne l'avait jamais intéressée et elle avait eu du mal à s'y habituer, mais, maintenant, elle se rendait au travail sans ronchonner, y étant de toute manière obligée, et elle acceptait ses missions sans protester, chose qu'elle n'avait cesser de faire au début, trouvant infondés ou insuffisantes les preuves que le Ministère avait contre un coupable. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait préféré se taire lorsque le nom de Severus Rogue s'était inscrit en lettres majuscules sur son bureau. Comment pouvait-on condamner un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, un ami, bien que meurtrier, certes, mais sous ses ordres, d'Albus Dumbledore, un homme loyal et courageux, désagréable et cynique, c'est vrai, mais la vie n'avait-elle pas été injuste avec lui, au baiser du Détraqueur ? Hermione avait bien pensé contester, étalant les dizaines d'arguments qu'elle avait en sa faveur et contre lesquels il était impossible de négocier. Mais elle avait renoncé ; à quoi bon ? On l'aurait envoyée bouler et si, par malheur, elle avait ne serait-ce que penser à insister, elle aurait été renvoyée, elle en était certaine. Elle s'était alors contentée de prendre sa baguette, d'enfiler une cape noire et moelleuse et avait transplané, le visage nettement dessiné de son ancien professeur derrière ses paupières.

Elle pensait que, après tout ce temps et toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dû voir et subir, elle aurait oublié ces petits détails qui faisaient la particularité de ses traits. Cette petite ride sur son front, qui s'accentuait avec sa concentration, le froncement de ses sourcils presque imperceptible lorsque quelque chose lui échappait, ou l'énervait, c'est-à-dire presque tout. Excepté lorsqu'il pratiquait son art ; les potions. Il avait une lueur dans le regard qui ne trompait personne, il était passionné, fasciné, envoûté. Beau. Elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à dire que Severus Rogue lui plaisait, il n'y avait rien de plaisant chez lui ; son nez crochu, sa peau blême, ses cheveux gras, son corps maigre, seuls ses yeux d'un noir charbonneux semblaient vivants, quand on s'y concentrait avec attention. Et même s'il affirmait le contraire, elle était certaine qu'il aimait enseigner, si la personne en face était suffisamment attentive et intéressée. Qui aimerait donner des cours à une bande de cornichons qui n'en avaient rien à faire ?

-Tiens, tiens, ils ont envoyé la gentille petite Je-Sais-Tout pour finir le travail, lança une voix glaciale dans la pénombre.

À l'époque de sa scolarité, Hermione aurait sursauté, apeurée, mais plus maintenant, c'était comme si elle s'y était attendue, comme si elle avait vu ses lèvres remuer, pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voyait se résumait à du noir. Même si la lune blanche scintillait au dehors, tous les volets étaient fermés et condamnés, impossible de faire passer la moindre lumière dans la pièce sombre et froide. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et ses yeux furent assaillis par un point lumineux aveuglant. Ses paupières se plissèrent presque malgré elle, mais son visage, tout comme le reste de son corps, resta de marbre, ne dévoilant rien de sa surprise en le voyant de chair et d'os, lui que tout le monde croyait mort. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, semblaient plus longs qu'avant, tombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Ce qui lui allait bien tout compte fait, se prit-elle à penser. Il était encore plus maigre qu'auparavant, ses joues étaient creusées, lui donnant un air plus fragile, plus vulnérable. Elle sentait qu'elle avait devant elle un homme tout autre, un homme affaibli et si elle avait pu, elle aurait laissé les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle déglutit et plaça son masque d'indifférence.

-Détrompez-vous, professeur, contredit-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouvait étonnement forte.

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Miss Granger.

-Monsieur… Je suis là pour vous ramener au Ministère.

-Pour quels motifs ?

Elle savait qu'il lui demanderait des explications, qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà. Il voulait simplement la tester, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage, la force de contrôler sa voix et l'obliger à avouer cette sentence qui lui brûlait la gorge tel un poison.

-Conspiration avec l'ennemi.

Ces mots semblaient imbibés de venin lorsqu'ils franchirent ses lèvres et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Il resta un long moment à la fixer, si longtemps qu'elle l'imaginait déjà lui sautant à la gorge, déversant toute sa haine sur elle. Elle en était effrayée et en même temps elle le comprenait. Certes il avait été du côté de Voldemort, ayant même été son bras droit, son plus fidèle serviteur, mais n'était-il pas avant tout le vrai héros de cette histoire ? Harry avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est vrai, mais y serait-il arrivé sans le professeur Rogue ? Serait-il seulement encore en vie sans lui ? Hermione était certaine qu'il serait mort sur son balais lors du match de Quidditch durant lors première année si Rogue ne l'avait pas sauvé.

-Vos accusations sont faibles, comparé à ce que j'ai réellement fait, Miss Granger.

Un sourire qui découvrit des dents jaunes apparut sur son visage cerné. Hermione eut un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale en réalisant qu'il disait vrai, pourtant elle n'en démordait pas.

-Peu importe, c'est grâce à vous si la plupart d'entre nous, moi y compris, sommes encore en vie. Et ce ne sont pas mes accusations, monsieur, mais celles du Ministère. Je ne suis que celle qui vous condamne à mort, bien malgré moi.

Sa voix s'était affaiblie au fur et à mesure, mais elle continuait de claquer dans l'air. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu penser que ses paroles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un amas de mots pour lui, mais elle le connaissait, et elle aurait juré, mis sa main à couper, qu'il en restait perplexe. Son regard resta fixé dans le sien, jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu les contempler à ce point et à sa guise, bien qu'elle aurait préféré se faire toute petite et se terrer quelque part où il ne pourrait plus la voir. Pourtant, à la place et contre toute attente de son ancien professeur, elle leva le menton et se perdit dans l'obsidienne de ses yeux, ce qui lui parut encore bien plus obscur et effrayant que le noir qui les englobait. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, sa baguette, pointée devant lui, toujours illuminé d'un Lumos, et malgré l'envie irrésistible de reculer, qui lui picotait les jambes, elle resta bien ancrée dans le sol, une soudaine impression de plomb au creux de son estomac. Il s'approchait encore et encore et ne consentit à s'arrêter que lorsque la décence l'empêcha de continuer.

-Expliquez-vous, Miss Granger, j'ai peur de ne pas saisir, dit-il de sa voix la plus soyeuse.

-Je pense, au contraire, que vous avez très bien compris, monsieur. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous ramener là-bas.

-Vous risquez votre place, Miss.

-Je préfère risquer ma place que risquer votre vie.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur, presque dédaigneux.

-Ne faîtes pas l'idiote, Granger, vous devez me ramener au Ministère. J'ai même l'intention de ne porter aucune résistance.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur, parce que j'en ai ma claque de toujours obéir, de faire ce qu'on me demande sans broncher. Je ne suis pas qu'une élève, première de la classe, qui apprend tous les livres qui lui passent sous le nez par cœur, je ne suis même plus une élève ! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère, oubliant son masque de froideur.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

Sa voix, qui était montée dans les aigus, se fit beaucoup plus calme et tranchante. Rogue resta à la fixer aussi intensément qu'il en était capable.

-Je le prends personnellement, Miss Granger.

-Vous ne devriez pas, pourtant.

-Mais j'avais le choix.

-Croyez-vous ? Pouviez-vous réellement refuser l'offre de Voldemort ?

Il lui sembla qu'il tressaillit à l'évocation du nom de celui qui fut son maître durant de longues années.

-De mon point de vue, vous n'aviez pas le choix, tout comme durant le reste de votre vie, vous avez fait ce qu'on attendait de vous.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? L'interrompit-il, le ton sec, la voix sifflante.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je le suis. Osez me dire, droit dans les yeux, que votre vie a été tout ce que vous espériez, osez me dire que tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait de votre plein gré, sans regrets, sans remords, le défia-t-elle, hargneuse, une lueur effrayante étincelant dans ses yeux.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, maintenant, Granger ? Vociféra-t-il.

-Ça change, monsieur, que, pour une fois dans votre vie, je vous donne le choix.

L'homme plissa les yeux, comme pour l'examiner, la sonder, mais Hermione n'en fut pas impressionnée ou même dérangée, au contraire, elle redoubla de détermination. Elle n'avait aucune envie de contraindre Rogue à quoi que ce soit. Avant qu'il n'émette le moindre mot, elle continua, sûre d'elle plus que jamais auparavant.

-Si vous voulez que je vous livre au Ministère, alors je le ferais, si vous voulez que je m'en aille, je le ferais, si vous voulez que je leur dise que je ne vous ai pas trouvé, je leur dirais, si vous voulez que je leur dise que vous êtes… mort, je le ferais, si vous voulez que je vous aide à vous enfuir, où bon vous semble, je le ferais. Je ferais ce que vous me demanderez, monsieur, cette fois, c'est vous qui donnez les ordres, personne d'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui décidez, vous avez le choix, monsieur.

-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Miss.

Il semblait touché, fragile, un léger trémolo que personne ne lui connaissait dans la voix. Il paraissait plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Hermione crut qu'elle serait incapable de retenir ses larmes, mais elle alla chercher au plus profond de son courage Gryffondorien, et elle tint bon.

-Non, vous avez raison, mais vous avez tellement fait pour nous, monsieur, sans que jamais personne ne vous remercie, ne se rende compte de qui vous êtes réellement. Personne ne m'y oblige, personne ne me force, mais c'est ma façon de vous apporter toute ma gratitude. Un simple merci serait loin d'être suffisant pour tous vos sacrifices. S'il vous plaît, acceptez mon geste, et demandez-moi n'importe quoi, monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider, vous remercier.

Il serra la mâchoire, sans que ses yeux ne se détournent de la Lionne. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la petite chose fragile, à la chevelure broussailleuse et à la voix insupportable qu'elle était. Il se demanda un bref instant où était passée la jeune Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ce que la guerre avait fait d'elle. Il suffit qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'existait plus, la bataille finale l'avait tuée à coup d'images sanglantes, brutales, à coup de pertes de proches, ses amis, ses parents, à coup de désespoir. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas ces études qu'elle affectionnait tant, pourquoi son regard ne brillait-il plus de malice comme autrefois, pourquoi plus un sourire n'illuminait son joli visage, pourquoi avait-elle tant maigri et paraissait-elle tant meurtrie, brisée, anéantie ? Severus réalisa que devant lui ne se trouvait plus que le fantôme d'une femme abattue et enterrée dans une perpétuelle tristesse, une incommensurable lassitude. Il regretta la jeune Hermione Granger, celle qui riait aux éclats, à gorge déployée, sans jamais se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, celle qui était toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle connaissance, d'un nouveau livre, celle qui dévorait tous les parchemins que Poudlard pouvait contenir et qui n'en avait jamais assez, celle qui retroussait son nez, plissait les lèvres et arrêtait même de respirer lorsqu'elle préparait une potion. Celle qu'elle était avant que la guerre ne cause les dégâts nécessaires pour que cette jeune fille disparaisse en une nuit.

Voyant qu'il hésitait, mais était près d'abandonner, Hermione insista une dernière fois. Elle posa une main amicale, chaleureuse, affectueuse, sur son bras, à l'endroit même où la Marque des Ténèbres devait persister à exister. Il tressaillit, voulut retirer son bras, mais, devant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, céda, las de lutter. Il murmura quelque chose si bas qu'Hermione fut incapable de le comprendre. Hésitante, elle combla la distance entre eux et colla presque son oreille sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort.

-Qu'avez-vous dit, monsieur ?

Son souffle sur la peau de Severus le fit frissonner et c'est les yeux clos qu'il répéta plus distinctement.

-Tuez-moi.

Abasourdie, la Rouge et Or recula, chancela, la vue brouillée. Le tuer ? Lui qui avait survécu à la guerre, lui qui avait enduré tant d'épreuves. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Pourtant, elle lui avait promis, il lui était impossible de reculer, elle avait dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, et maintenant elle devait le tuer, elle, de ses propres mains. La voilà qui se retrouvait coincée. Soudain, les yeux, vitreux, de ses parents dans leur petite maison, morts, lui revinrent en mémoire. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse et de rage la submergea tout entière, et son corps se mit à trembler. Tous les corps, morts, ensanglantés, désarticulés, brûlés, des victimes des Mangemorts apparurent devant ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient là une nouvelle fois, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était encore en vie, qu'elle était impuissante et qu'une vie résidait désormais au creux de ses mains. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord d'une fenêtre, le souffle court, sec et douloureux. Elle n'était plus que tremblements et, si elle avait pu, elle se serait recroquevillée et aurait pleuré. Encore et encore. Dans l'espoir vain que tout disparaîtrait.

-Laissez tomber, Miss, repartez, lâcha-t-il, vaincu, la tête basse, les yeux clos.

Il se retourna, se confondant avec le noir ambiant alors que son corps cachait la lumière émanant toujours de sa baguette, fit quelques pas, traînant les pieds. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi abattu, il lui faisait presque pitié. Presque.

-Non, clama-t-elle, priant pour que sa voix ne faiblisse pas.

Il se figea et il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait voir tous ses muscles se tendre à travers ses vêtements, alors qu'en réalité ses yeux ne quittaient pas le regard d'obsidienne qui venait de faire volte face dans une lenteur cruelle.

-Non ? Répéta-t-il, incertain, ses sourcils se fronçant dangereusement.

-Non, je vous ai promis de faire ce que vous me demanderez.

Elle inspira profondément en fermant un instant ses paupières.

-Et je le ferais.

Elle crut voir du soulagement, une espèce de tranquillité, dans les yeux obscurs de son ancien professeur, tandis que son visage tout entier se détendait, comme sous l'emprise d'un quelconque anxiolytique. Elle fut presque heureuse de lui procurer ce sentiment de bien-être qui semblait envahir chaque molécule de son corps, si elle ne s'était pas souvenue de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ce qu'elle était contrainte, forcée, obligée de faire et ce sans quoi il ne pourrait jamais trouver la paix. Pourtant, une question lui taraudait toujours l'esprit, et, au point où elle en était, pourquoi ne pas la lui poser directement ?

-Cependant, monsieur, j'aurais une question, avança-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, apeurée de troubler la quiétude de Rogue.

Ce dernier sembla retomber dans la réalité, un peu brutalement au vue du regard désorienté qu'il promenait partout autour de lui avant de le fixer sur celle qui fut Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé pris dans les phares d'une voiture, à un enfant qui se réveillerait du plus terrible des cauchemars, à un homme qui viendrait de perdre tous ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure. Qu'avait-il vécu pour souhaiter si fort, désirer comme l'on désirait une femme, la mort de l'emporter ? Hermione aurait voulu lui offrir autre chose, quelque chose, quelqu'un, peut-être elle, qui aurait su l'apaiser et le faire avancer, le faire oublier et le faire espérer. Visiblement, rien ni personne ne semblait en être capable. Hormis celle qu'il attendait, comme un enfant attendait Noël. Et elle, qu'attendait-elle ? Harry et Ron faisaient partie d'une autre époque dans son cœur, et, à part eux, elle n'avait personne. Alors, finalement, ne se laissait-elle pas vivre, elle aussi ? Sans envie, sans désir, sinon celui d'aller se coucher à peine levée. Ne lui ressemblait-elle pas plus qu'elle ne le pensait, à ce sinistre et solitaire professeur ? Plus encore aujourd'hui, elle qui ne souriait plus, elle qui ne faisait plus d'efforts, elle qui devenait mauvaise de jour en jour. Alors, quand elle croisa son regard, Hermione eut la désagréable sensation de faire face à son miroir. Son menton se mit à trembler et elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

Sa question pouvait sembler mal polie, mais elle lui avait échappée comme ça, comme elle le pensait. Sans pouvoir le retenir ou même l'empêcher, ses joues se mirent à rougir violemment, et elle pria pour que l'obscurité soit suffisamment profonde pour qu'il n'en remarque rien. Cependant, son visage se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'un rire, mauvais, sec, presque effrayant, s'échappa de la gorge de l'ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, ses yeux ne riaient pas, eux, ils se consumaient d'une grande tristesse, qu'il n'avait alors jamais permis de dévoiler. La jeune femme ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir des émotions se succéder sur le visage de l'homme, trop habituée à ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence qu'il avait adopté durant ses années d'études. Il observa un instant sa baguette, qui diffusait toujours une vive lumière, pourtant elle était agréable, comme rassurante, apaisante, elle semblait presque irréelle aux yeux d'Hermione. Un peu comme cet homme, son attitude de cette nuit, où il lui apparaissait tout autrement, comme jamais auparavant il ne lui était apparu et, elle se doutait, comme il ne lui apparaîtrait plus jamais. Finalement, ce moment, passé avec lui, lui semblait ressembler à un éphémère, aussi délicat et imprévisible que ce papillon. Aurait-elle alors le courage de repartir et de le laisser derrière elle, comme on tente d'oublier un mauvais souvenir ?

-Pensez bien qu'il s'est arrangé pour que j'en sois incapable.

-Pardon ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait graver chacun de ses mots au fer blanc sur son cœur.

-Voldemort… Avant sa mort, m'a lancé un sort. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris à quoi il servait, n'ayant rien ressenti, j'avais donc conclu que l'effet de ce sort, quel qu'il soit, avait disparu ou du moins ne m'avait pas atteint. C'est lorsque je me suis réfugié ici que j'ai compris. J'ai eu beau tenter, par tous les moyens, de mettre fin à mes jours, rien ne fonctionnait. Il m'a condamné à une vie de souffrance. Il devait se douter qu'il ne survivrait pas, ou alors que je tenterais de me tuer pour éviter d'avoir à le confronter.

-Pourtant vous n'êtes pas un lâche.

-Certes, dit-il dans un souffle après un moment.

Hermione détesta plus encore cet espèce d'homme qui se plaisait dans la souffrance des autres. Et en particulier dans celle des gens qu'il connaissait et côtoyait. Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Son masque se fendillait, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter tout ça. L'appel à l'aide de son ancien professeur était insoutenable. Elle voulait lui venir en aide, plus que tout au monde, mais pas de cette manière, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix. Elle le ferait et vivrait avec ce poids sur les épaules. Elle le ferait et ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle le ferait et resterait avec les mains tachées de sang, parce qu'elle ne serait alors qu'une meurtrière, rien de plus. Elle serra les poings, son corps devenant tremblant comme une feuille, écumant de rage, de haine, de désespoir.

-C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle sans savoir si l'homme l'avait entendu.

-La vie est injuste, Miss, c'est ainsi.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il vint poser une main légère sur son épaule. Et, même si elle sursauta, elle prit ce geste pour un encouragement et, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se jeta littéralement contre Rogue, éclatant en sanglots. D'abord surpris et interdit, il finit tout de même par refermer ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte qu'il espérait réconfortante. Hermione s'enivra de son odeur, du parfum de parchemin et d'encre, et aussi de cet arrière-goût de menthe. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse sentir si bon. Elle pressa davantage son visage contre ses vêtements. Et, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était précipité sur lui, elle s'en détacha, le visage impassible, et Rogue se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait passer d'une émotion à l'autre sans aucune transition. Elle était toujours près de lui, sûrement trop près, mais qui le leur reprocherait ? Qui leur dirait que c'était mal, que la décence ne permettait pas cette proximité entre une élève et son professeur ? Mais l'étaient-ils encore ? N'étaient-ils pas simplement un homme et une femme, ravagés tous deux par la guerre, par leur solitude ? N'étaient-ils pas deux êtres à la recherche de l'autre, celui qui rassemblerait les morceaux de cœur éparpillés qui leur restait ? N'étaient-ils pas juste Hermione et Severus, une Je-Sais-Tout et un Maître des Potions, qui sauraient s'aimer pour mieux se sauver ?

Lentement, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et exerça une douce pression. Que lui prenait-il ? Merlin, elle se sentait si bien avec lui, près de lui, contre lui. Elle leva, dans une lenteur douloureuse, son autre main, qui vint caresser doucement le visage creusé, blême, fatigué, en face d'elle. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, mais il se força à les garder ouverts, fixant la jeune femme comme si elle pouvait représenter son dernier espoir. Et, au fond, c'était le cas. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, elle était celle qui pourrait le sauver. Un instant, il se mit à douter. Et s'il prenait la fuite. Avec elle. Elle avait dit que c'était possible, qu'elle lui trouverait un endroit où il pourrait finir ses jours tranquillement s'il lui demandait. Et s'il la suppliait de l'accompagner, viendrait-elle ? Et s'il décidait de ne pas mourir ? Tandis qu'un millier de questions l'assaillait, Hermione saisit une mèche de cheveux, si sombre qu'elle avait l'impression de tenir un morceau de nuit au creux de sa paume, et la remit derrière son oreille, dans un geste presque maternel, aimant. Elle entreprit alors de dessiner les contours de sa mâchoire, de son nez, de ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui la tentaient tant aujourd'hui. Ces lèvres desquelles sortait une voix si grave, si tentatrice, si rauque, si mélodieuse. Si enivrante. Alors que ses doigts glissaient sur ces lèvres fines, elle se demanda quel goût elles pouvaient avoir. Quel effet ça ferait de les embrasser, rien qu'une fois.

Alors, presque malgré elle, emportée comme toujours par sa curiosité, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et goûta ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler, la supplier de venir à elles. Et c'est tout contre elles, qu'Hermione gémit, faisant vibrer le corps de Severus tout entier. Elle gémit d'envie, de tendresse, mais aussi de désespoir. Comment pourrait-elle le tuer, à présent qu'elle l'avait embrassé ? Accompagnée de cette détresse, cette désillusion, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Rogue, passant ses bras autour de son cou, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dévorant ses lèvres qu'elle aimait déjà. Elle sentit les ongles du Serpentard se refermer autour de sa peau, comme si elle risquait de s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre. Ils étaient étroitement mêlés, ils semblaient presque ne former qu'un seul et unique corps, une seule et unique âme. Et s'ils avaient pu choisir, ils l'auraient fait, ils auraient liés leur tristesse, leur amour, pour renaître de leurs cendres. Seulement voilà, l'air vint à leur manquer et c'est avec un râle qu'ils se séparèrent, presque honteux de s'être abandonnés de la sorte.

-Comment comptez-vous procéder, Miss ? Demanda-t-il, priant pour que sa voix ait repris contenance.

-Un Avada, monsieur, si cela vous convient.

-C'est parfait, Miss, parfait. Comme toujours.

Ce compliment à demi masqué toucha la jeune femme, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Malgré tout, la voix de Severus avait des échos d'adieu, elle semblait trop belle, trop douce, pour être réelle. Une larme, brûlante et piquante, dévala la joue rosie d'Hermione. Son cerveau, d'habitude en ébullition, semblait avoir déserté, elle n'arrivait plus à penser, à réfléchir, et ses membres ne paraissaient pas vouloir lui répondre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sentait si mal, si seule. Comme abandonnée, rejetée. Alors, parmi la détresse qui cognait dans son crâne, une idée affleura, semblant presque miraculeuse.

-Pro-Monsieur… Severus… Laissez-moi vous accompagner, implora-t-elle.

-Hors de question, Miss… Hermione, vous avez votre vie ici, je ne vous la retirerais pas, qui serais-je pour oser vous faire ça ?

-Mon sauveur, souffla-t-elle, priant pour qu'il l'entende.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, il semblait réfléchir, et, au fond, Hermione savait qu'il accepterait, qu'elle avait gagné. Il savait trop ce que cela faisait d'avoir le cœur comprimé par la peur de vivre, la tristesse d'affronter le lendemain et la souffrance de subir cela seul.

-Severus, tenta-t-elle, une dernière fois.

-Comment ferez-vous ? Coupa-t-il de sa voix sèche, visiblement, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

-Y a-t-il un miroir ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas voir où elle voulait en venir. Sans une parole, sans un geste, il se retourna et partit, traversant un long couloir sans même se retourner. Hermione força ses jambes à le suivre, bien qu'elle semblât plus courir pour tenter de combler le vide entre eux. Ce vide qui semblait la déchirer de l'intérieur. Ce vide qu'elle ressentait au centième, comme s'il s'imprimait dans chacune de ses cellules, comme s'il les marquait de son empreinte douloureuse. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce spacieuse avec, pour unique ameublement, un canapé dans un piteux état, une table basse rongée par les mites, un tapis qui avait dû être, dans un temps lointain, moelleux et ce qui ressemblait à un immense miroir sur pied, protégé par un drap épais. Pourtant, ce qui attira le regard d'ambre d'Hermione fut la fenêtre d'un style ancien et qui paraissait être la seule à ne pas être condamnée. Un sourire las s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle observa amoureusement ce ciel chargé d'étoiles, comme des larmes prêtes à tomber, à s'éteindre, et cette lune qui surplombait, ronde, pleine, blanche. Belle. La Lionne voulut tendre les doigts vers elle dans l'espoir fou de l'effleurer, mais ses pensées revinrent immédiatement vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. Et vers qui elle se retourna, les yeux pétillants, comme s'ils avaient absorbés toutes les étoiles luisant au dehors.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le miroir que Rogue venait de découvrir, le drap gisant sur le sol. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce reflet qui ne lui ressemblait plus, qui n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle ne voulait pas être cette gamine maigrichonne, à l'air constamment triste et à la peau d'un blanc cadavérique. Là encore, sa ressemblance avec son ancien professeur lui sauta aux yeux. Elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher d'elle, ce qu'il fit, non sans une hésitation. Il semblait à la fois apeurée et impatient. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se saisir de sa baguette. Et son regard revint inexorablement sur leur reflet, sur ces deux corps à l'allure si similaire qu'ils en paraissaient identiques. Elle les trouvait beaux, elle se trouvait belle avec lui à ses côtés, et elle se rendit que sans lui elle semblait vide, comme sans éclat, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse réellement être elle. Lui. Il était ce petit truc en plus qui la faisait être ce qu'elle était. Quelqu'un de bien. Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, il exerça une pression des plus douces sur sa main. La jeune femme se sentit au bord des larmes. Mais était-elle seulement triste ? Elle réalisa brutalement qu'elle attendait, espérait, ce jour avec impatience. Ce jour où elle le reverrait, le retrouverait, ce jour où elle serait libérée.

-Êtes-vous prêt, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement qui sembla résonner dans la pièce.

-Oui, je le suis, Hermione, et vous, êtes-vous prête ?

-Je ne le suis que trop, monsieur, assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Elle leva son bras, sa baguette pointée vers leur reflet, à quelques centimètres à peine du miroir. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela. N'avait jamais ôté la vie à qui que ce soit. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Peu importait, elle trouverait un autre moyen. Elle inspira profondément une grande goulée d'air en fermant les yeux. Cet air qui, dans quelques instants, lui manquerait définitivement.

-Je suis contente de vous accompagner… Severus…, murmura-t-elle, partagée entre l'envie qu'il l'entende et la peur de sa réaction.

-Moi aussi… Je suis content que vous m'accompagnez… Hermione.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un peu plus, elle colla son corps au sien, qu'il s'empressa d'enserrer dans son bras droit alors que l'autre restait contracté contre lui, immobile, droit. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'homme, tandis qu'une unique larme coula sur sa peau.

-Détendez-vous, tout sera bientôt fini. Je vous le promets.

Immédiatement, elle eut l'effet escompté. Il semblait plus calme, détendu, apaisé. Prêt. Déterminée, elle fixa son regard sur son propre reflet, avant de diriger le bout de sa baguette vers la jonction entre leur corps étroitement liés. Et c'est du bout des lèvres qu'elle prononça la formule. Un éclair vert en jaillit, s'écrasa sur le miroir, qu'il brisa en un millier d'éclats, et se répercuta sur eux, les touchant de plein fouet. Subitement, elle sentit le sang couler dans ses veines, l'air atteindre ses poumons, son cœur pulser violemment. Avant de ralentir. Lentement, cruellement. Mais, avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle entendit la voix de son ancien professeur.

-Merci.

Et elle sombra tandis qu'il murmurait son prénom. Encore et encore. Comme une mélodie éternelle. Et leurs corps, toujours enlacés, s'écroulèrent sur le drap qui recouvrait tantôt le miroir, au milieu d'éclats de verre qui reflétaient les rayons de lune. Le visage d'Hermione, qui reposait désormais, inerte, sur le torse de Severus, semblait habité d'un sourire de délivrance. Elle ressemblait davantage à cette petite Je-Sais-Tout qui avait poussé les portes de Poudlard, il y avait plus de dix ans aujourd'hui. Quant à Severus, qui tenait toujours, même dans la mort, fermement le petit corps de la Lionne, il n'avait jamais paru si beau. Cette blancheur cristalline entourée de cette noirceur abyssale, ses traits apaisés, recouverts d'une puissance salvatrice. Ils étaient enfin sauvés et en paix, qui pourrait désormais les en blâmer ?

 _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Mon compte est ouvert pour toute âme en peine qui passe par là. Je vous embrasse fort._


End file.
